<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip Down Memory Lane by lilac_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882893">A Trip Down Memory Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_cc/pseuds/lilac_cc'>lilac_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Good Friend Robin Buckley, M/M, Meet-Cute, max and Lucas are barely in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_cc/pseuds/lilac_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of how Steve and Billy met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip Down Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a modern AU solely because Steve uses a cellphone in the beginning. Other than that it's not really mentioned. </p><p>I hope yall enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So. To make things clear, Steve did NOT see the car turning. Well, to be honest, he wasn’t really paying attention. He had a green light and Dustin, who was on the phone, wouldn’t stop shouting at him. He pulled out, there was a crunch, and then pain, and then darkness. </p><p>When he blinked open his eyes, the first thing he saw was the blinking lights, and he heard the sirens of the ambulance. He couldn’t have been out that long because he was still upside down. How he got there, he doesn’t know, but he can feel the glass in his face, and his eye was aching from where his phone hit him when it flew out of his hand and onto his face. When his head finally cleared and he understood what happened, he started waving his arms and shouting to get the attention of the paramedics. The medics ran over and helped him maneuver his way out of the upside-down car. After checking him over, getting his vitals, and making sure he didn’t have any head trauma, at least not enough to cause worry, the paramedics let him go. After speaking to the cops that arrived on the scene, Steve took a moment to look at what actually had happened. Some asshole driver had run the red light, knocking into the front corner of Steve’s car, and because of the median in the road, the sheer amount of force caused his car to flip over. He sighed, “Man. I just paid it off too.” he grimaced, and looked around. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was that the other guy had taken off, but it was okay because the camera’s in the traffic lights caught his license plate or something, Steve doesn’t know that’s just what the cops told him. The second thing he noticed is that his phone was still working, he spotted it lying in some broken glass, and Dusting was still on the other line. He picks up his phone and moves over to the sidewalk while the cops talk to the tow truck driver and get his car moved. He raised the phone to his ear, “Steve. Steve?! Ohmygo-” Steve cut him off “Shut it, shithead. I’m still alive, some guy ran a red light.” He explained. He heard Dustin sigh in relief, “Do you need my mom to come pick you up? She’s at work, but I-” Dustin started ranting, “Dude. Don’t bother your mom. Just- My phones about to die. Text Robin and tell her to come pick me up.” He took a minute to take in his surroundings, “Tell her that I’m gonna be at the burrito place on Watson Street and that if she gets here in 20 minutes I’ll buy her some chips and queso.” Right as Dustin was about to answer, Steve’s phone died. He sighs and walks over to the burrito place. </p><p>He walks in and goes up to the counter and waits for someone to take his order, he’s keeping his head low because he doesn’t know the damage and doesn’t want the employees to think he’s some sort of bad ass. He’s not. “Hey, I’m Billy how can I- Woah what the fuck dude?!” The employee, Billy, says as Steve picks up his head, “Hey man- Can I just get a bean and cheese burrito. I’ve had a rough day.” Billy half scoffs, half laughs, “Yeah I can tell… What happened, though?” Steve looks around, since there’s no one else in the restaurant, Four p.m. is kind of a weird time to get a burrito, he decides to tell the employ- Billy, what happened. “I wrecked my car. Some asshole ran a red light.” Billy’s eyes widen, “No shit? I saw that wreck, I called 911. It looked rough dude, I’m glad you made it out…” He kind of trailed off, and Steve laughed, and thanked him for calling 911. After Steve finished ordering and paying, Billy asked, “Need some company? I’m off in 5,” Steve smiled and nodded. Once they sat down and Steve started to eat Billy asked, “Hey man. You get into a car wreck and the first thing you do is order a burrito? That’s kind of fucked up in a way.” Steve shrugged, “Only damage done was some glass in my face and a black eye, to be honest I just came in here to wait for my friend to come pick me up. And when I came in, I realized I was hungry…” and with that, he bites into his burrito. Billy laughs, “You’re something else…” this is where Steve realizes he hasn’t introduced himself yet, “Oh yeah, I’m Steve.” He smiles. </p><p>The two boys sit and talk for about an hour until Robin gets there to take Steve home, “Hey, Steve-o. I’m ready for my chips! Also how are you feeling?” she says, paying no attention to the boy sitting across from Steve, who raises an eyebrow at her arrival. “Rob. The chips were only if you got here within 20 minutes. Dustin texted you like an hour ago. Also. I feel fine, I’m just sore.” Steve tells her. “He feels fine! Ugh, can you believe this guy?” She asks Billy, finally acknowledging him, he laughs and says “I know right, I met him an hour ago and all he’s done is talk about how much of a badass he is.” Steve scoffs at that statement. “Not true, I was just telling him the story of that mall fire we were in.” Robin looks at him and squints her eyes, to which Steve just shakes his head at. She turns away from him, “Well. Anyways. I’m Robin, it was nice to meet you but, I should probably take this one home.” She says as she shoves her thumb towards Steve. Billy smiles, “It was nice to meet you, Robin, I’m Billy.” He turns to Steve and says, “And it was nice to meet you too, we should do this again sometime… Here’s my number.” Steve smiles at him, “I’ll call you as soon as my phone recharges to make sure the number you gave me isn’t a fake.” Billy shakes his head endearingly, and then they go home and fu-” “WOAH. Woah woah woah. That ending is not accurate to the story Bill.” </p><p>“Uh. It’s the way I remember it-” Steve cuts him off, “Well however you remember it. It’s not appropriate to share it with our nieces.” Steve hisses. Billy just chuckles and puts his arm around his husband. “You’re right baby. Anyways girls, that’s how me and Uncle Stevie met. Now, I think your mom has dinner ready. Go bother her,” He shoos off the two 15-year-old twins, who giggle at him and then run off to go bother their parents. </p><p>“How did Max and Lucas have kids before us?” Steve laughs. “I have no idea…” Billy’s face looks kind of astonished and kind of disgusted at the same time. Steve laughs again and pulls Billy in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>